The present invention relates to postcards, particularly those postcards associated with the tourism industry. Rather than the traditional two dimensional rectangular cardstock postcard, the present invention relates to a true-size three dimensional functional flip-flop postcard.
Certainly the idea of a postcard as an efficient mailer is quite old in the art. Over the years, postcards have particularly grown as a method of correspondence in travel and the tourism industry. It is presently quite common to find postcards for sale at tourist destinations. Most postcards are rectangular in shape and are typically made out of efficient lightweight cardstock. They often feature a photo or other identifiable greeting on one side and a place for postal markings and brief personal note on the reverse. Typically the postcard sender picks a card with an image of a place or thing that he or she has recently seen or experienced. Often this is done with the goal of imparting to the recipient the idea of the sender being relaxed and on vacation.
In the art of footwear, and particularly in the open sandal portion of that art, the flip-flop has likewise been well known as an item of leisure wear for many years. The flip-flop is known in the art for its lightweight, efficient construction and for its ease of use. Typically, a flip-flop is constructed of a lightweight sole and some sort of strap or thong thereon attached into which the foot is able to contact and to grip the flip-flop. It is presently quite common to find flip-flops in use and on sale in beach and other outdoor leisure settings. Such settings may also frequently be tourist destinations.
Thus, postcards and flip-flops have separately coexisted for a great many years in tourist and other leisure venues, and yet, no prior art appears to exist that encompasses or even suggests the present invention.